


生死较量第二章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第二章

　　旭凤脸色一寒，浓烈的玫瑰香气瞬间爆发开来，迅速盖过奶香张狂的刺向润玉。

　　但另一种更强大的信息素压制了他，冰冷似霜雪，在玫瑰枝条上凝出雪白的冰晶。

　　“唔！”旭凤绷紧下颌，被捆缚在身后的双腕不停扭动。肌肉隆起，将单薄的衬衫撑出一个优美的弧度。

　　润玉掐住他颈脖，掌心压住后颈上的腺体。他俯下身，随着距离的缩短，两股信息素在高维空间里的争斗越发剧烈。

　　玫瑰花瓣层层绽放，荆条在霜雪的束缚中缓缓蔓延。

　　润玉笑了，额头抵着旭凤，深深看进他的眼里。“我喜欢你的眼神。不甘、愤怒、嗜血。你想杀死我，可是你做不到。”润玉将他额前的碎发拨开，露出饱满的前额。

　　“所以你只能被我征服，被我撕碎，最后变得一无所有。”手掌在微微跳动的腺体上狠狠一压，以吻封缄，将旭凤的惨叫吞进口里，“到那时，你只能服从我，依靠我，将我视作你的唯一。”

　　一股清冽的松针气息在霜雪中爆发开来，尖锐的芒针直直对准了浓烈妖艳的玫瑰花丛。释放，攻击，两股强烈的信息素骤然碰撞。

　　旭凤眼前一黑，吐出一口鲜血。

　　润玉伸指将他嘴角的血迹揩去，舌尖一一舔过指尖。“旭凤，我要主宰你。”

　　“润玉。”旭凤惊慌失措，踢出的脚被润玉扣住，拉开置于腰肢两侧。

　　这个姿势非常危险，他的臀抵在润玉胯下，即使隔着军裤也能感受到那根灼热阳具。

　　“你要是敢……”

　　皮带被解开，抽出时末梢甚至擦过旭凤的脸。

　　“王八蛋！”内阁情报调查处处长终于撕掉了他那张高贵优雅的面具，破口大骂起来。但显然他对于这种市井俚语很不熟悉，翻来覆去也就“王八蛋”“混账”这些话。

　　这些谩骂反而让润玉更加兴奋。

　　他抚着旭凤的臀，掌下布料略有些粗糙，粗糙的触感反衬出底下的美妙。

　　旭凤的挣扎越来越激烈，这种屈辱的抚摸几乎让他发疯。但是他双手被缚，唯一能自由活动的双腿又被制住，他只能丑态毕露的张着双腿躺在润玉身下，任由男人为所欲为。

　　裤子被拉下，他下肢光裸，只余一条薄薄的内裤挂在脚踝。

　　“润玉，我不会放过你，我绝不会放过你。”

　　润玉把他的威胁当成一个笑话，扣住他的大腿根部，无情的将他的腰肢对折起来。

　　旭凤发出一声悲鸣，尚来不及回神，一根粗硬的东西已经抵在了他的后穴。

　　没有扩张，没有抚慰，宛如重兵屠城，撕开穴口直直贯穿了进去。

　　一瞬间身体宛如被一把大铡刀剖成了两半，旭凤被这股剧痛击溃。喉头滚了几滚，终于发出几声痛苦的呻吟。

　　穴口已经被撑到极致，鲜红欲滴。而那恐怖的侵袭还在继续，惨遭蹂躏的花径已经开始渗血，肉壁因为剧痛而紧绷，被施虐者强行烙出阴茎的形状。

　　终于抵在了最深处，硕大的顶端突突跳动，宣告着即将展开的更残暴的凌虐。

　　旭凤已经疼得说不出话来。ALPHA的后穴远比OMEGA要紧窄，也无法像OMEGA一样分泌出润滑的情液。这种情事除了痛苦，他品尝不到一丝一毫的愉悦。

　　他仰起颈脖，泪水从眼角滑落下来，但就算这样，看向润玉的眼神也依然充满了杀意。

　　润玉嗤笑一声，双掌握住两瓣臀肉，猛的向外拉开，然后那把深深贯穿花径的肉刃开始了新一轮的征伐。

　　抽动之间带出丝丝血色，猛烈且毫不留情。

　　旭凤的身体无力的随着他的动作而摆动，被架在肩上的小腿虚弱的晃动着。

　　对方的欲望似乎永无止境，但他的身体已经承受不住了。因为疼痛的关系，泪水彻底模糊了视线，明明这么痛苦，因为暴力而流出的血液却成了侵略者的帮凶。

　　每一次抽插，那淫靡的水泽之声便跟着响起。他咬住下唇偏过头，茫然的看着摆在桌上的玻璃酒瓶。

　　“叫出来。”润玉的声音依然清冷，但气息已经没有方才那么平稳。他停下动作，指腹按上他的唇，顺着唇瓣描摹着轮廓。“情报处长的叫床声一定非常好听。”

　　旭凤狠狠瞪他，把下唇咬出了血。

　　润玉垂眸看他，眼神交汇，针锋对决。

　　然后猛的将阳具抽了出去，一直被撑开的花径无措的颤抖着，浊液混杂着血丝从尚来不及合拢的穴口缓缓流出。

　　“你要……要做什么？”

　　身体被翻过去，上身被压趴在桌上。旭凤仿佛想到了什么，他试图抬起腰肢反抗，但那根狰狞的阳具再次贯穿了他的身体。

　　“啊！”他终于叫了出来。

　　润玉捏住他的下颚，抽插一次比一次猛烈。桌子都被撞得摇晃起来，旭凤双脚大张，仅余脚尖抵着地面。因为腰肢被揽住的关系，紧实的臀被迫向后翘起，无助的承受着一次次残忍的侵凌。

　　这个姿势让施虐者进入得更深，硕大的顶端在几次抽插之后，猛的撞上一个隐秘的腔口。

　　刹那间的酸胀从尾椎直袭脑部，旭凤浑身汗毛竖起，“住手，润玉，你不能……啊……”

　　润玉没有回答，灼热的气息不停喷在他的后颈，微凉的鼻尖轻轻擦过他的肌肤，带着某种情念。身为男人他当然知道那种感觉，他强撑起最后一点力气试图反抗，“润玉，你要是敢这么做……”

　　那根火热的阳具退开了一些，然后猛的贯了进来。狭窄的腔口被撑开，内膜上的细小血管纷纷破裂。

　　他发出一声惨叫，优美的蝴蝶谷骤然隆起，宛如濒死的凤凰。

　　“我进去了。”润玉轻轻摆动腰部，俯身轻吻旭凤被汗浸透的鬓角。“现在，我要标记你了。”

　　顶端膨胀，牢牢卡在腔口，他正在成结。

　　“不，不行！”旭凤双唇发白，孱弱的颤抖着。

　　一股精液射了进来，犹如子弹般打在敏感的腔壁上。旭凤再也咬不住那一声声痛吟，他哭喊着，咒骂着，却又无法拒绝男人的射入。

　　漫长的折磨后，男人终于退了出来。低头，艳红的舌尖在那突突跳动的腺体上轻轻舔过，然后一口咬了上去。

　　雪松彻底盖过了玫瑰香气，标记完成。

　　对于OMEGA来说极其甜美的标记，对身为ALPHA的旭凤来说却是一场酷刑。两股信息素激烈碰撞，宛如刀割。他虚弱至极，哇的一声喷出一口鲜血，侧头晕厥了过去。

　　翌日.询问室

　　旭凤大汗淋漓，因为强行对抗天性的关系，整个人的神智都是混沌的。

　　“他确实不是银狐。”武田一郎侧了侧身子，旭凤不愧是顶级的OMEGA，那源源不断散发出的牛奶甜香勾得他欲火焚身。他不禁有些妒忌润玉，虽然只是暂时标记，但能进入那具完美的身体，何尝不是一种绝顶的享受？

　　孔森舔了舔嘴唇，目光在旭凤的身上流连不去。“虽然如此，但……”

　　他的话被润玉拦腰截断，“就审讯结果来说确实如此，旭凤不是银狐。”他整了整袖口，神态从容，“因为没有一个OMEGA能拒绝标记者的命令。”微微一笑，“当然，为了以防万一，我们还应耐心等待内阁将旭凤的档案送来。”

　　他转头看向武田，“这并不需要多长时间，对吗，武田队长。”

　　“是的。”武田起身离开，擦肩而过时微微颔首，“润玉，你做得很好。”

　　润玉双腿一并，对武田的背影行了一个标准的军礼。

　　孔森紧随其后，当走到门口时被润玉叫住。

　　“怎么？”话音未落，一个黑色的小东西就朝他扔了过来。顺手接住，是一颗黑色的窃听器。

　　润玉眸光冰冷，“只此一次，如果下次再让我在房间里发现这东西，我会拧断你的脑袋。”

　　孔森干笑两声，“我也只是依令行事，副署长何必生气？”回头看了旭凤一眼，用一种男人间心知肚明的暧昧语气对润玉道：“旭凤的叫床声真好听，您艳福不浅啊！”

　　润玉淡淡的道：“你该走了。”

　　孔森讨了个没趣，忿忿而去。

　　“能站吗？”润玉拉过旭凤的胳膊搭在自己肩上。

　　旭凤反手往他脸上甩了一巴掌，声音清脆，干净利落。

　　润玉踉跄退后几步，摸摸滚烫的脸颊，用指腹揩去嘴角鲜血。

　　旭凤强撑着站起来，目光阴狠，“润玉，好好珍惜现在的美好生活吧！等临时标记解除，我一定会让你生不如死。”

　　润玉低笑，扣住他手腕将他拽了过来。旭凤身体虚弱，根本挣不出润玉的怀抱。

　　“刚才这场审问的戏码演得不错，连武田都被你骗过去了。”润玉贴着他的耳郭低低的道，“但你如果想彻底脱身，就得对我客气一点。”

　　旭凤已经冷静下来，重新挂上了那张完美的面具。勾唇浅笑，“润玉，你到底想要什么？甘冒大险帮我隐瞒，我总得给出相应的回报，不是吗？”

　　


End file.
